The Golden Cup
by AnOutsiderPrincess
Summary: This something different then the normal marriage law stories...wanted to try something diffrent. Hope you like, and even if you don't like it please review. It's just something I started for fun...
1. TGC Chapter 1

_**A/N: I do not own any of the main character from the book/movie 'Harry Potter'. I wanted to try doing a pairing I never done before, and came up with a DT/HG pairing. This is a marriage law story, but probably not like the ones you've read in the past, hope you enjoy reading this fan-fiction.**_

**THE GOLDEN CUP**

_Chapter One_

She stared at the large Golden Cup, which had looked almost identical to the one from her fourth year, when Hogwarts had hosted the 'Tri-Wizards Tournament'. This cup held the faith, of not just herself, but all the wizard's and witch's between eighteen, and thirty-five. If one were to refused participating, said person would be obliviated of there memory's since before they attended one of the magic schools, and ordered to turn there wand back into the ministry.

"Hey there Hermione," Harry, and Ginny, came and stood next to there friend. They had gotten married right after the final battle a year ago, so they didn't have to be bound to someone they didn't know, "We came here with Ron, he's a bit irritated about this partner drawing thing."

"Yeah, he's not the only one," Hermione answered, as she walked to an empty seat, she looked around for the friend in question, "Where is he anyways?"

"He's sitting in the back, figured he could make a quick run for it, in-case he got paired up with someone he didn't like," Ginny answered, as she sat beside her girlfriend, "You should had married Ron, before they set this all up."

"I had to go to Australia, to get my parents, when I came back the law had already been set," She rolled her eyes, they both new she wanted to find her parents, and while she was away her best friends had gotten married, and a couple weeks later the marriage law was intact.

"We'll sit with you, Mione," Harry sat beside his wife, as he looked at many of the familiar faces in the crowd, "Feels like a Hogwarts reunion, at how many classmates I see here."

Hermione noticed a couple of the ex-slytherine's standing against the wall, talking amongst themselves as they scoped the crowds around themselves, "Can't believe it is up to up to repopulate the wizarding world, why can't we do our part, and rebuild it in time, and our own paste?"

"I don't know, you know Minister Shacklebot, he thinks this will bring us all together. He even has to put his name into the cup," Harry answered, as he rested a hand on his friends shoulder, "I just hope you, and Ron, don't end up with someone you dislike."

Hermione got ready to respond, when there was a loud noise in the center of the large room, she turned her attention up to where the Minister of Magic was standing in the center of the stage, 'Here we go.'

A woman in purple robes, and a blonde bee hive hair style, stood up in front of all the young singles, with the minister standing behind her. She had rubbed her stomach, where everyone in the front could now recognize a baby bump, and a wedding ring on her left hand. She cleared her throat, before holding a wand to it, and addressing the crowd, "Ladies, and Gentlemen, welcome to this memorable occasion. You all will embark into a fruitful marriage, to help rebuild the wizarding world. After your partner is chosen, you all will have a year to plan your ceremonies. If you wish to commit right away, the department of ministry will be here to bond you at your convenience. We appreciate you participation, in helping to build our world as soon as possible. Since Minister Shacklebot had placed his name, he therefore cannot pull any names from the cup, so you all will know rather or not this is real. When you hear your names, and small binding will form, making you incapable of pursuing any relations with those who are not the ones, who you are drawn to be with." The woman paused as the Minister whispered in her ear, and then blushed before speaking again, "Sorry, how rude of me, my name is Andrea McPherson, in charge of the new bonding department. If you need anything, which the marriage department cant help with, then I will be able to hopefully be of help." After she had finished explaining the rules, she waved her wand over the top of the goblet, and a whirlwind of parchments came flying out of it, into all the hands of the singles in the crowd.

A little round, bald man then came onto the stage, and took over the woman's part. He to held his wand to his throat, and turned to the crowd, with a joyful smiled, "Hello, I am Ru Lard Amstan, I help miss McPherson in the bonding department, all of the men had received the parchment with the address, to where there partner's are currently living. While the woman received the time, when they should expect there suitors visits. Now you all know what is expected of you, and I ask that you please have a wonderful life, and afternoon as well."

"They couldn't just owl the parchments to everyone," Ginny wandered, as she took a hold of her husbands hand, before looking over at her single female friend, "When do you meet, Mr. Right?"

Hermione stared down at the parchment, a little confused, "It says in two hours, at my house."

"I bet she's a cow," Ron explained, as he made his way to where his friends, and sister were sitting, "I thought that they were going to call the pairs one at a time, not give everyone the time, and date of there meeting. We all could had stayed at home, if that was what they were going to do," he was staring down at his parchment, "I have to meet my future wife at ten in the morning, at Hogwarts."

Ginny's eyes widened, already knowing who his brothers, soon to be wife was, "Well at least you already know your partner."

"I do, who do I know that works at Hogwarts?" Ron stared at his sister, as if the witch had gone mental.

"You'll just have to wait, like Hermione," Ginny smirked, as she stood up, pulling her husband along with her, "See you at home Ron," she then wrapped an arm around her friend, "Mom said you can come over for dinner, don't be late. Maybe you can bring your future fiancee."

"Likely," Hermione just rolled her eyes, as the couple apperated away, she then turned to Ron to give a reassuring smile, "Ginny is right, you'll be happy with who they picked for you," with that, she turned and walked towards the floo network.

**AT THE GRANGERS**

"So the man they picked for you, is going to be here in fifteen minutes?" Adan Granger asked, trying to pretend it didn't bother him, even though some boy he never met, was about to come and take his daughter away to marry her.

Hermione groaned, she had been explaining everything to her parents, mostly father in the last hour and forty-five minutes, only to have him repeat the same question.

Helen Granger, wrapped a comforting arm around her husband, knowing that it was really her daughter who should be needing the comfort. She knew what was at stake for her daughter if she had refused the new law, no more wand, and get the last so many years removed from her. She knew what obliviating was, because of her daughter having done the same to them, and thinking about it she didn't want her daughter to have to go through with not knowing what she had gone through all those years.

"Honey, I am proud that you are doing this, for something you fought so hard for. You Have a year to plan the ceremony, so you will have enough time to maybe get to know this young man."

Hermione wrapped her arms around her mother, and cried a little, her mother had always been understanding, even after temporary forgetting that they had a daughter. She kissed her mother cheek, "Thank you mom."

Adan finally sighed, before pulling his wife, and daughter onto his lap. "I trust you sweetheart, just hard to see you go through all-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the doorbell rang, the three stared at one another, before Hermione got up to answer the door.

She froze once she opened the door, never had expected to see him, of all the people who were part of the magical world.

"Hello, Hermione."

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. TGC Chapter 2

_**A/N: I still don't own anything doing with the Harry Potter. So how did you like the first chapter, it was fun writing it you know. I probably have the whole story finished, or halfway finished by now, or at least half way through at least. Thanks for taking your time reading this fiction.**_

**THE GOLDEN CUP**

_Chapter Two_

"Dean Thomas?" Hermione stared wide eyed at the man in front of her, before standing to the side to let him into the house, "How are you?"

"Well doing better now, thought I would be stuck with an Ex-Slytherine girl, he wrapped his arms around the brunette, and pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you for not being Pansy Parkinson."

Hermione giggled at the other mans relieved expression, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "You have my parents to thank for that one, Dean," she teased as she pulled out of the hug, and took his hand leading him into the sitting room.

Helen noticed the wide smile on both faces, as she stood to her feet, and wrapped the young man into a motherly hug, "Hello, I'm Helen Granger," she pointed to her husband, who was now standing beside her, and smiled, "This is Adan Granger, and you are a friend of Hermione's right? Otherwise you both wouldn't be smiling like Chester cats, with the circumstance you two are facing."

Hermione nodded, as she stared up at the man beside her, not realizing they were still holding hands, "This is Dean Thomas, we were in the same house, for the seven years of education."

Dean reached out his hand towards Adan Granger, after releasing his hand from the witch beside him, "It's nice to meet you, and I wish this could had been done the right way, not just by some bloody law," he smiled once the older man shook his hand out, before adding, "Don't worry sir, we will take care of each other."

"I guess welcome to the family, Dean," Adan smiled, as he wrapped an arm around his wife, "We were going to meet some friends down town, so you make yourself at home," he kissed his daughters head, before leading his wife out of the house.

Dean watched as the young witch started to straighten up the magazines on the small table, as she sat on the sofa. Her hair was a light caramel brown, and she had beautiful eyes to match, with a light tan making her look even more beautiful. She was probably only five-four, and he could already tell she didn't wear make-up, which was a plus in it's self because he liked woman more natural. He already knew how brilliant she was, and all the work she had done, in helping Potter defeat the Dark Lord, so anyone would had gotten a prize if they had been in his place. He had liked her, since there fifth year, after she used a 'Stupify' on Ronald Weasley, sending him flying back about twenty feet. He definitely wasn't complaining about the choice the 'Golden Cup' had chosen for him.

Hermione was staring, and studying the wizard, much like he had just been doing to her. She noticed how wonderful he had been in doing his art, and how mature he could be sometimes. He was always able to calm the temper of Seamus, whenever the Irishman got a hot head. He believe in Harry, from the start, when Voldemort had come back, and he fought strongly in the battle. He was also brilliant academically, being the second highest rank in the whole school, which landed him the 'Head Boy'. He had been there for her, when she needed someone to talk to, before she was finally able to find her parents and reverse the 'obliviate'. He was a very handsome man as well, with black curled hair, chocolate brown skin, with brown eyes, six-two, and a luring body, which she had always noticed when they shared a common room there last year together.

She noticed as he looked around the fire mantel, at all the pictures of her, along with her parents, "So, do you want to have a seat?"

He picked up a picture from her last year, and walked to join her on the sofa, he showed her the picture, from where the Weasley's parents had picked her, Ginny, Ron, and Harry up the last day of riding the Hogwarts express. It showed Harry, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Luna, Hermione and him all smiling at the camera, which, showed all the Muggle's passing in the background, since they were standing in platform ten. "Do you mind?"

She just shook her head, as she watched him use his wand to duplicate the picture, and watch more closely as he cropped the image of just the two of them with there arms linked next to one another. She waved her wand, causing the group picture to fly back onto the mantel, and then turned to smile at the edited version of just the two of them, "You're pretty good at that, how did you learn to crop it?"

"I just duplicated it, and enlarged the two of us, nothing to it really," Dean smiled, as he stared at the still framed photo, "Plus we need a picture of us, for when we live in our own place."

"Oh, right, we should probably discuss that," The witch blushed, after remembering why the two of them were meeting in the first place, "Almost forgot this isn't just a friendly visit." She turned her head away from the wizard, as she felt tears try to fall from her eyes.

He just wrapped his arm around the witch, and pulled her into his arms, "I know, almost forgot myself, but I am glad I'm marrying a friend, and not someone I can't stand." He lifted her chin, so that she was now staring at him in the eyes, and kissed the tip of her nose, "Are you hungry?"

She smiled at his reassuring words, before remembering Ginny's forwarded invite, she stared at the man holding her gently, "Actually Molly Weasley, they had invited me to dinner tonight, said I could bring someone though. Want to join me?"

"Sure, you don't mind it if we swing by my flat, before going do you?" He stood up, pulling the witch up with him, he wrapped his arms around her once again, "We'll apperate there."

With a pop, they were now standing in the middle of an open living room, a dining room/ kitchen on the opposite wall. There was a hat rack next to the front door, and a couple of closed doors in the center of the room. The walls were white, with a couple of football posters hanging behind the 'L' shaped sofa, with a round coffee table with sports magazines sprawled out.

Hermione stared around, realizing how much the room was really Dean, with the decorations and everything. She smiled when she spotted a framed Hogwarts robe, with a picture of him in the center from his seventh year comically posing, over the entertainment center. "How long have you lived here?"

"Since my last year of school, parents moved to America, for Andrew''s work," Dean released his hold on the young witch, and pointed towards the couch, "Sit down, I need to get something from my room," he pointed to the door closest to the sitting room, before entering his room.

Hermione smiled as she thought about her luck, out of all the single wizards out there, she got Dean Thomas, one of her friends, and crushes since her fifth year at school. She remembered that he was really into muggle sports, and use to talk about his step father taking him, and his siblings to the games during his breaks. She didn't even notice as her wizard entered the room, until he was sitting right beside her on the couch, holding a velvet box in the palm of his hand eye level to her, "Oh, what's this?"

He leaned in, and placed a gentle kiss to her nose, before opening the box, "This was my great, great, great grandmothers passed down to my mother, I would like you to have it Hermione."

She stared wide eyes at the ring set, it was a least a four carat pink diamond, with two black sapphires on either side of the rock, among a golden wedding band. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him right on the lips, as she nodded.

Dean, a little surprised by the kiss at first, quickly recovered as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he deepened there kiss. He started to lay her back against the cushion, when he suddenly felt a vibrating against the front of his thigh, "Sorry," he pulled away apologetically as he reached into his pocket, to pull out the mood-killer-device, and held it against his ear, "Hello?" he groaned, and then turned to his fiancee, "Yes mother, I met her," he looked over at the witch beside him and rolled his eyes, "Of course mother, we'll definitely let you know, with any ideas for the bonding ritual. Yes, I gave her the ring. No mom, she threw it down the garbage disposal. Kidding, she loved it, I have to go now mother, love you too."After he set the phone on the table, he removed the ring from the box, and slid it onto her left finger. "I'm really glad it was you on the other side of that door," he grinned as he leaned in, and captured her lips once again.

"I am glad as well," The witch smiled as she pulled out of the kiss, and stood to her feet, "We should probably get to the Burrow, before someone thinks I was kidnapped." She smiled as the wizard stood up beside her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, before apperating to the Burrow.

**THE BURROW**

Molly was doing her magic in the kitchen, when she heard a pop, and turned to greet her guest already knowing it was Hermione. She was taken back, when she recognize someone with her, but greeted both of them with a hug, "Good to see you Mione," she smiled at the two, as she studied them, finally remembering from what her daughter had said about the young witch meeting her partner, she again pulled the wizard into an embrace, "Good to see you Dean, was wondering who our Mione, would be partnered with."

Dean grinned, as he saw his fiancee roll her eyes smiling at the motherly affection, before looking down at the older witch, "That would be me, and might I say, I couldn't be happier with there pick for a life partner."

"Where are the-" Hermione looked around for her friends, absently running her left hand through her hair, and sending a 'yelp' when the other witch pulled her hand in excitement.

"Merlin, that is beautiful, rare to find pink diamonds you know," Molly dragged the young witch out of the kitchen, and outside where George, Ron, Ginny, and Harry were sitting with Arthur, as she held the witches ring finger in front of the group, "Isn't this a beautiful ring?"

"Mione, it's beautiful," Ginny jumped up, and wrapped her arms around her best friend, before looking back at the ring, "So, did you meet your partner? Please tell me it's not a Slytherine." She looked up, with a panicked look in her eyes, before spotting the now approaching. Dean Thomas.

Dean had been about fifteen feet behind Molly, as he watched the older woman drag his fiancee outside, obviously forgotten at the moment. He laughed as he watched the youngest Weasley's eyes turn from panic, right back to excitement, "Hello."

"Dean?" Harry, and Ron questioned at the same time.

Dean put out his hand, to shake his friends in greeting, with a wide grin on his face, "Harry, Ron," he turned his head to look behind the two, to look over at George, and Arthur, "George, Mr. Weasley, thanks for the invite."

"Not a problem at all," Arthur answered, as he stood up, and shook the young wizards hand, "Please, you can call me Arthur. You're welcome anytime," he wrapped his arms around Hermione, in a fatherly fashion, as he stared at the pink ring, "That is magnificent, don't think I ever seen a pink diamond before."

"It was in Dean's family, for at least three generations," She turned to look over at her fiancee, giving him a proud smile, "He gave it to me, before we came here actually."

Dean smiled as he walked over, and wrapped an arm around his witch's waist, as he placed a gentle kiss to the tip of her nose, "I am glad you accepted it, instead of going with the ones the ministry was giving to those who got married, I wanted my future wife to have something with meaning."

Ginny almost swooned, as she listened to her ex, but still dear friend talk to her best female friend, "I'm so happy for you two, we're going to have a big wedding for you, with-"

"No!" Both witch, and wizards exclaimed at once.

Ginny gave them a puzzled look, almost disappointed, "You two, don't want a big wedding?"

"It's not that," Hermione looked up at her fiancee for a moment, before turning her attention back to the younger witch, "We still need to talk about the ceremony, and what type we both want."

Dean took a hold of the brunette witch's hand, as he looked back at there friends, "My mother wants to help organize the wedding, as I'm sure Hermione's mother does as well. So we'll probably go down to the Ministry sometime just the two of us to get bind, but have a muggle ceremony for family, and friends," he looked at his witch for any signs of refusal towards his idea, before continuing, "Since we were both raised in the muggle world, we would like to do things, with there traditions."

Hermione, who had been thinking the same things, smiled as she listened to her soon-to-be- husband explain it out loud to there friend. She looked over at Ginny, with a warm smiled on her face, "Of course, I still want you to be my maid-of-honor, if you want to."

Ginny wrapped her arms around her friend, with happy tears in her eyes. "Who else would, if I didn't?" She kissed her friends cheek, before going back to stand with her husband.

"Congratulation, Mione, and Dean," Harry smiled, as he held his wife in his arms, he turned his attention towards Dean, as he gave a semi-mocking glare, "You know if you ever hurt her, I'll kill you right?"

"That goes for me as well, mate," Ron leaned in, and kissed his best females cheek, before looking at his old friend, "No one will ever find your remains," he gave a mocking grin, before his mother, who had enough of all the murdering jabs, smacked her young song on the top of the head. "Only kidding, mom."

Molly just clapped her hand, before turning to head back to the house, "Enough of the talking, let's eat before it get's cold, come along now everyone."

"Mom, we have magic, your food never gets cold," George answered, before following behind his mother, back into the house.

"Don't be smart, George, " Molly warned, not even turning to look at her son, "You wouldn't talk to Luna, like that would you?"

"Of course not mother, she doesn't like smart men," George winked back over at Dean, and Hermione, ducking his head, before his mom was able to hit him on his crown, "Only, kidding.":

"So he got, Luna?" Hermione asked, as she followed her best friends, and fiancee back to the house, and smiled as she thought about the match, "I actually think they might be good for one another."

"I would hope so Mione, he asked her to marry him, about two weeks before the law took place," Arthur smiled at the shock looks, upon the younger witch's face, "They been dating for nearly six months, before this whole law took action."

"They got a warning from dad, about the law possibly happening, so George popped the question almost immediately," Ginny answered the unspoken question, before her friend could even ask.

"I actually think the Ministry, did rather well selecting partners," Dean smiled down at the witch, as he sat beside her, "A damn good job," he leaned in and whispered in the witch's ear, causing her to smile a little, "At least in my case."

**Please Read, and Review!**


	3. TGC Chapter 3

_**A/N: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, except my purchase's of the individual movies, and book. But I am unable to change anything about them, because the idea was not mine to began with. Hope you enjoyed the story so far, and enjoy the following chapter...**_

**The Golden Cup**

_Chapter Three_

**Two Months Later**

It was like the suburbs, where the houses were two story, painted brick red, and had dutch roofs. The kitchen was something you might have found in a fifties, with white marbles counter tops, red painted cabinet, and black, and white checkered flooring. There was a guest room/office downstairs, with a half bathroom/laundry room downstairs in the dining room area, and a medium size living room. Upstairs there was a restroom in the hallways, between two guest rooms, and another restroom in the master bedroom, with fireplace and everything. There was a inside/outdoor patio for a breakfast nook, where a coupe could enjoy one each others company. Despite the kitchen having a fifties theme, the rest of the house was white walled, with dark wooden flooring, except for the beige carpet in each room, and living room, except for around the downstairs fireplace, where red bricks were on the floor.

Hermione smiled as she watched her fiance remove the for sale sign, as she painted there names on the mailbox, where her wizard had painted little roses of many colors before. It was the only house on the block, that didn't have the same color mail box, which was why they decided to make it there's personally. "The roses are beautiful, you really are talented Dean."

"I could paint roses on a mailbox, I'm a bloody genius," The dark skinned wizard rolled his eyes, as he removed the sale sign, and through the pick which held it up, into the trash can, "I think I am going to hang this in the garage, our first house, and probably our last one."

"You are talented, which is why I think you should do something with those bare white walls, reminds me of a psych ward," The brunette smiled as she stared at her new house, _there new house, _as the wizard stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So you've visited a lot of Psych Wards, in the past, have you?" He teased, as he lowered his mouth to her neck, and placed a gentle kiss.

She just rolled her eyes, as she started walking towards the front door, "Perhaps you can even paint roses on the front door, and the side fence," she sat on the steps, as she looked across the street, and watched as one of there older neighbors mowed his yawn, waving in there direction with a smile.

"It was nice of our parents, going half, and half in buying this house for us." He sat down beside his witch, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, he noticed the man mowing the yawn across the street, "Think we will do our mowing at night, that way no one see's us use magic, always was bad at mowing yawns."

"I don't mind mowing, I love working with plants, and being outside," She rested her head against the taller wizards shoulder for a couple minutes, before standing back up, "I should probably be going home now, see you tomorrow at the Ministry, marriage department."

He got too his own feet, turning to face the brunette, as he pulled her up against him, "Why don't you spend the night, we can invite some friends, and -"

"I am going to have dinner with my parents, our last dinner with just the three of us, before we get married," She kissed his cheek, before walking into the house, where she would be able to floo to her parents house. She blew another kiss, right before dropping the powder, and vanishing.

**The Granger's**

"Are you nervous?" Helen asked, as she helped her daughter set the table, before dinner, "because I know I was really nervous about my wedding night, I could-" 

"Mom!" Hermione glared at her mother, trying to keep from blushing, "I am not discussing this with you."

"I thought that you might have some questions," The older woman frowned, as she studied her daughter, "You know you can't learn everything from your books."

Her daughter just stared hard at her mother, before finding a comment, that would make the older woman change the subject, "I don't know mom, there were a couple positions, which looked worth trying in the, '345 Positions to Try'."

Just as expected, Mrs. Granger, hurried into the kitchen,without another word causing her daughter to break into a fit of giggles. She peaked her head into the kitchen smiling at her mom, "Going to watch football, with dad, she was still laughing when she had joined her dad, on the couch.

Adan looked over at his daughter, and shook his head, after hearing the conversation from where he sat, "You know, you're going to give that woman a heart attack."

"I love her dad, but I just didn't need another sex talk, the one at fourteen was humiliating enough," The young woman rested her head, against her dads shoulder, and stared around the living room.

"So did you get Dean, all moved into the house?" Her father asked, as he wrapped an arm around his daughter.

"We finished around noon, then went to the hardware store for paints, and we worked on the front yard," She smiled as she thought about the house, "It really is a cute house, Dean said that he is able to work on the old stove, and have it working like new."

"I'm glad you like it sweetheart, and even more glad that you have someone, who is good at repairing things," Adan smiled, as he recalled how his future son-in-law helped him fix something wrong with there car, three week before.

"Yes, he is just as use as doing things the muggle way, as I am," She sat with her dad, in a comfortable silence, until Helen had called them to the table for dinner.

**The Thomas's House**

Dean had just finished painting the roses on the fence, and about to take a shower, when there was a knock at the door. He stared at the door a bit puzzled, not had expected anyone to visit. He wasn't even sure anyone knew where they were living yet, but not wanting to be rude he opened the door.

"Hello there Dean, care for a stag party?" George was the first one to enter the house, followed by Seamus, Neville, Harry, and Ron.

He noticed Seamus carrying three large pizzas, while Neville carried a keg of beer, obviously with the light as a feather charm, because there was no way the guy would be able to carry the large canister with just one arm. He looked over at Harry, who had laid a green felt cloth over the table, and watched as Ron spread some cards, and chips onto the table, "What's all this, then?"

"A Stag party, like I said," George was now in the kitchen, setting some cookies, mini pies, and potato chips into various bowls, which he must have had shrunk in his pocket so he wouldn't have to carry everything, "You're last night as a free man, and since Ginny would kill Harry, we'll playing poker instead of going to the strip club," he held up a duck of cards with a grin, "Not to worry though, got us some nude woman, playing cards."

Dean watched as the queen-of-ace winked at him, before blowing him a kiss, "Didn't know they sold this stuff in the magic world."

"They didn't, this was one of the last things, Fred, and I worked on before the final battle," The older red head bowed his head, as if respecting the memory of his twin, before perking back up, "Shall we start with the party?"

Harry noticed some football memorabilia on the wall, explaining the game to Ron, who didn't really know about muggle sports. He looked over at where Dean, was now setting glasses next to the keg, "What does Hermione, think about your sports stuff in the living room?"

"I would think positively, considering she was the one who hanged everything up in here," Dean had a wide grin, as he remembered coming into the house, only to find all his football collection sprawled out throughout the room, "She likes the same team as I do, she even got me season tickets, for a wedding present."

"I didn't know Mione, liked sports. She sure didn't act like it, when she complained about Quidditch," Ron explained, as he moved over to the fireplace mantel, and saw the picture of the couple, which Dean had sized it to the two of them when he came to his fiancee's house the first time, "I didn't know you posed for a picture, thought my parents only took the group photo."

"I worked some combined spells, in order to edit it to look how I wanted it to," Dean smiled proudly, as he came to stand next to the two.

"Well, at least you got someone decent, I'm stuck with Pansy Parkinson," Seamus joined the other three men, and looked at the picture.

"Lavender, she's an intern under, Professor Trelawney," Ron bragged, as he started to sit around the table, "So I will be living at the school, starting next month, it's a good thing we have a good past."

"If you consider calling another woman's name, while in the hospital wing, a good past," George started as everyone sat around the table, he wrapped an arm around his brother, "then yeah mate, you have a real great past."

"Hannah Abbot, she's a healer, did you know she was into studying medicine?" Neville started to deal the cards, blushing every time one of the woman on the cards, would suck on her nipples, "Oh, Merlin, do we have another deck of cards?"

Seamus was flirting back at the card, with a wide grin on his face, he shook his head before anyone had a chance to replace the cards, "Sorry mate, but if I have to be married to Pansy, then this might be my last chance at being happy to see a naked woman."

"Pansy's not that bad," Dean assured, he was trying to avoid looking at the cards all together, "They might have had a good reason to pair us with there choice of Spouse."

"Saying the guy, who ended up with the girl he's been in love with, since fifth year," Seamus teased, avoiding a biscuit being tossed at his head.

Everyone else just laughed, as they continued on with there game, enjoying one anothers company.

**Please Read, and Review!**


End file.
